fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy
Owned Requirements No requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} La♪ Lala♪ {Line: 2} Welcome home! {Line: 3} I wanna eat a snack! {Line: 4} Owner, what should we play? {Line: 5} I wanna go on a picnic! Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! *Fairy brought over a game controller. >''' Play nice together. '''> I cleared the whole stage. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy exchanged the remote for the mic and is singing. >''' It's a perfect time for karaoke! '''> Jump in. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy exchanged the remote for the mic and is singing. >''' I'm tired. Let's just stay home and relax. **Fairy likes you. *You decided to go see a movie Fairy wants to see. '''> Buy some popcorn and watch the movie. >''' I couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. **change here *Fairy is reading a book. '''> Go to the library! >''' Research about the fairy world. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. *Fairy said she wants to go shopping. '''> Shopping at the Fairy Shop >''' These clothes look like they would suit you. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. *Fairy is staring at you like she wants to play together. '''> Go to the park >''' Ride the seesaw together. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy is staring at you like she wants to play together. '''> Go to the park >''' Climb the jungle gym. **Fairy likes you. *Fairy is looking around the fridge. '''> Let's splurge a little and eat out today >''' Go to a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. 150 Jewels decreased. Dialogue '''Talk * Owner, I love the clothes that you brought for me ♪ Tee-hee. * Lala ♪ Lala ♪ I want you to listen to me practice! Hm, hmmmm ♪ * Owner, I want to hug you right now! Tee-hee♪ * My friend told me that Winter is a season for boredom...Owner, you already look bored!......bored! * Owner, give me a piggyback ride! ♪ * Karume invited us to go digging for sweet potatoes ♪ I'm going to go get ready! * The rice has turned gold. It's almost time to harvest it, right? It's the season for delicious rice! * Look! Look! I made dinner♪ I'll feed you some, Owner! Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy said she that she wants to go to the zoo. ** so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo. ''Let's go to the zoo since it's so nice out today!'' Fairy: "We are going to see the pandas! Pan! Pan♪" *** really are big'' 'Hippos are really big!'' Fairy: "It's so cute how they get in the water and just stick their heads out!" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** '''the zoo is a little hot ** over a stuffed animal. You hand over a stuffed animal Fairy: "Roar... Grr!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy said that she wants to go to an amusement park. ** go as crazy as we can at the amusement park. Let's go as crazy as you can at the amusement park. Fairy: "Yay! I'm gonna ride the teacups with you, Owner ♪" *** ride the Ferris wheel. ' ''Let's ride the Ferris wheel. Fairy: "The landscape will be so nice with the two of us in it, Owner ♪ Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** '''waiting time was so long. ''The waiting time is too long.'' Fairy: "Wooh. I'm a little tired now..." Fairy's Mood got much worse. ** spend the day sightseeing. ''Let's spend the day sightseeing.'' Fairy: "You're always looking out your window! Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy brought over a game controller. ** nice together. You play nice together. Fairy: Owner, if you don't hug me more, I can't calm down and play. *** cleared the whole stage. You cleared all the stages. Fairy: Hehe. You fought hard! Owner, come get your reward hug ♪ *** did it... I was so close... Fairy: My position was bad! If I can sit on your lap, Owner, I know I can beat it! ** a closely heated battle. here * Fairy exchanged the remote for the mic and is singing. ** a perfect time for karaoke! It's perfect weather for karaoke! Fairy: Karaoke ♪ Karaoke ♪ I'm gonna sing solo much ♪ I'm gonna dance ♪ *** in. You jumped in. Fairy: Hehe. You totally took over♪ ***'during the chorus.' You joined during the chorus. Fairy: "Owner, you are so good at harmonizing ♪" Fairy is kind of impressed. ** tired. Let's just stay home and relax. You decided to just hang around in you room. Fairy: Owner, I guess it can't be helped since you're so tired..." * You decided to go see a movie Fairy wants to see. ** some popcorn and watch the movie. You decided to buy some popcorn. Fairy: Yay ♪ Popcorn! Popcorn ♪ Thank you, Owner! *** couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. You couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie! Fairy: Movie theater snacks are the best! *** movie was kind of boring. here ** some juice and watch the movie. You decided to buy some juice. Fairy: Uh-oh...I spilled it... * Fairy is reading a book. ** to the library! You decided to go to the library. Fairy: Yay! The library! *** about the fairy world. You look up the fairy world. Fairy: Owner, do you want to go to the fairy world? *** Sleep. You sleep. Fairy: People don't like when you sleep too much! ** Mr. D! Ask Mr. D! Fairy: That person looks like a mushroom... oh, nothing! * Fairy said she wants to go shopping. ** at the Fairy Shop You go shopping at the shopping center. Fairy: It's a shopping date with Owner♪! *** clothes look like they would suit you You tell her that these suit her. Fairy: If you tell me that, Owner, it makes me so happy and I really wanna get these clothes♪ *** I forgot my wallet. ''Ah, you forgot your wallet!'' **** Fairy: "Oh~... So we can't buy anything?" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. ** the Fairy Collection show here * Fairy is staring at you like she wants to play together. ** to the park You decide to take her to the park. Fairy: Yes! Owner...won't you hold my hand?♪ *** the seesaw together You rode the seesaw together. Fairy: Hee hee. I love the seesaw because we can see each other, Owner♪ *** the jungle gym You decided to have her climb the jungle gym. Fairy: Owner. I can see your face so good from way up here♪ ** around your room here * Fairy is looking around the fridge. ** splurge a little and eat out today Let's splurge a little and eating out today. Fairy: Yes! So, what do you want to eat, Owner? *** to a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) You go for a luxurious French lunch. Fairy: Ah! I was so nervous, I almost dropped my fork! Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. 150Jewels decreased. *** for a family restaurant here ** a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store You think it's a waste of money, so let's get bentos at the convenience store. Fairy: That's all we've been eating lately... 'Socializing' * Fairy, are you on good terms with your owner? * Fairy, hello! * Fairy, your clothes are great! Where did you get them? * Fairy, I can see your bedhead. * I came to play! * Next time, can we play with Owner? * Today I borrowed lots of books ♪ Would you like to read together, Fairy? * Yeep...! There are bugs in these chestnuts!! I'm kind of shocked... * Fairy, your room smells of flowers~ * Let's go watch flowers together♪ * It's warm outside, let's go for a walk? 'Socialized' * Thank you. * Owner, I'd like to meet again♪ * I made dango, so let's eat them together! * I was sunning in the garden! * He, he! Fairy, you have a ladybug on your head~! * Relax, take it easy! * Fairy, how was the weather outside? * I was sunning in the garden! * Yay! Thanks♪ * I'm enjoying my fairy life * I love your outfit! As always! * Welcome! 'Recommended' * Does this match? * Pretty outfit! 'Bother' *Ah, Fairy! Welcome! 'Yell' * Thank you muchly! * I'll do my best! * It won't take but a moment! Be right back! * Thank you for cheering! 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** I'm so sleepy... ** Have a good night. * up ** I'm still a bit sleepy... ** Good morning to you! 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * I did my very best. * The job is done now. 'Study *I finished. Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing *It'd be fun to try wearing a matching outfit with Fairy! *Good morning...what? You just woke up? You're quite the sleepyhead. *Fairy, we're gonna play cards together! First we'll play old maid. *Fairy, I'll give you a push! Here we go ♪ *The Human World is an amazing place! *Fairy, what do you and Owner usually talk about? *Oh, that one! I really like that game too! *Wow, when the two of us get to talking, time really flies! *Click*... Hehe♪ I just took a pic of us, Fairy! *Owner had some really nice things to say about you the other day, Fairy♪ *Let's play together♪ *Do you want to go play outside? *Heeeey, don't make a mess like that! *You seem down, what's wrong? *We should trade clothes! *There are some cute flowers growing in the garden! *I made a ton of that cake you really like! Let's eat it together. *Wow, when the two of us get to talking, time really flies! Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *Oh, Owner. I was just trying to think of something fun to do. **'to rent a dvd?' ***"Oh great♪ There's an anime I want to see!!" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better! ****'do you want to eat?' *****"I want some popcorn!" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! ****[Let's look at the pamphlet first...] **[Go to the movie theater.] *Dum dee dum... hmm, there's nothing to do! It's a real drag... **'could even go on a picnic.' ***"Hehe, and I packed some bento boxes for us♪" ****'to the nearby planetarium.' *****Oh, that star! It was in the picture book wo looked at, remember? ****'to the nearby museum.' *****"Fairy, let's join hands so we don't get lost! ...Huh?" Fairy's Mood got much worse. **[Let's go out.] *"Fairy. what are you looking at?" **'can even go shopping.' ***"Really?! You'll buy it for me?" ****'the matching dress.' *****"Wow! Now we match, Fairy~♪" Fairy and Fairy became a lot more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better! ****[Recommend a jersey.] **'cute, but a bit expensive...' *Let's play together! **'go to the park together.' ***"Yes! We're going to the park! Yay ♪" ****'on the swings.' ****[Play in the sandbox] *****"Let's make a big castle!" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! Fairy's impression became a bit better!'' Fairy's mood became a bit worse... **'hang out at home today.' *Owner...Owner? What are you looking at? **'let's go get something to eat.' ***Ooh, this is their famous tarte tatin! Which part is a tatin? Fairy's impression became better! ****'in the hot springs.' *****Owner, your face is all red! Fairy's mood became a bit worse... ****'at souvenirs.' **'let's go on a trip.' '''Socialized' *I want to hear about anything and everything~ ♪ *Hi there, Fairy~ ♪ *Stop it, you're making me blush! *There's still a lot for me to learn~ *Wow, I'm so happy~ ♪ *C'mon, play with me. *I've got a good feeling about today. *N-no, that's not true! *You're just imagining things *Fairy, it's so great being with you. And it's all thanks to Owner♪ *Let's stay together forever~♪ *Hehe, oh I'm blushing a bit now! *Huh? Really? *You and Owner are just the sweetest, Fairy! *Thanks for always being there for me. Hope Change Letters # Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * Mistress invited me to play chess with her! She said that she'll call me later ♪ * That Mistress... Who is she exactly? Another riddle! * Ah, Fairy! You also came here to read the picture book? Stage 1 *Ah! It's getting more nad more butty here! Owner! Owner! * I read this book before... It was... Difficult and I don't think I'm ready for it yet. * Owner, you chose a book already? That was fast! * What is this picture book... The title is too difficult to read. But the pictures are so pretty... Huh? Why is everything getting butty? * Today is the reading day! But the Agency Library is so big that I don't know what to read... Stage 2 *I must look for Owner... We're always together so I'm a bit scared... * ...it's a maze, rather than a garden? What is this place?! * Everything went white... Ah, I can see again!! A garden...? It's full of roses~ * I must look for Owner... We're always together so I'm a bit scared... Stage 3 *Wah! You startled me... Are you the maid here? Hello! * Do you know a person called Owner? You know? Where? Where is Owner? * Inside this house? I see, I see. Owner was invited by someone from this house? Oh! * Wow, what a big house. Does someone live here? I'll ask about Owner!! * I was called here as well...? I see! I'm going in ♪ Stage 4: The Rose Mistress *If we solve the riddle, we will be transported back to our world? I'll do my best! * *Knock, knock* Hello... Ah, Owner! Here you are! I'm so happy!! * What? We have to solve a riddle? What riddle? ...it's a secret?! Thinking about it is too hard!! * What is this place? ...Rose Mansion... How can we go back to our world? * What are you doing? Chess? ...oh, who is winning now? Stage 5: A mystery... *A riddle, a riddle... What's the riddle? I don't have any ideas!! Let's search inside the mansion... ♪ * Ho, ho, it says rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress? Owner, you're like a detective! * This entrance hall is huge! You could put a really big show closet here~♪ ...oh, there are paintings here! * Let's try searching somewhere else! This room... Is another huge hall! * It's a painting of the mistress. There's something written here... Uh, it looks difficult, I can't read it! Stage 6 * Stage 7 *Hmm...Looks like we're walking in circles... Mazes are hard! * Huh? The left-hand rule...? Ah, I read about it once in a manga... I'll try! But we must watch out for brambles! * Uhm, we have to turn left here... Huh? There is no path. Is it my imagination? * Ah, this is the maze from before. Owner, I had to go through it when I was searching for you! * We stopped walking into dead ends! This left-hand rule is amazing ♪ Stage 8 *Uhm... Hmm... I know! The answer is Rose! * Correct? Yay ♪ Hurray! Rose Mistress will send us back to our world! * We finally get to the center~ Huh, is someone in the cluster of brambles? * Spirit of Brambles, do you have a riddle for us? looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful in the world?? * You're the Spirit of Brambles? Hello~! Uhm, we're searching for a riddle. Stage 9 *You'll send up back home? Thanks~ ♪ We'll come again~ Huh/ You'll prepare a most difficult riddle for the next time? Don't do that! * Mistress was the Spirit of Brambles? I was really surprised... Ah, the brambles around us are disappearing!! Amazing! * You don't have any friends? We will become your friends ♪ * Huh? Aaaah.. Spirit of Brambles is shining!! Oh? Mistress? Huh? * Call us if you're bored! Being bored is the worse~ Stage 10 *Yaawn... Oh? Is this the library? When did we...? * Oh, mistress is on the last page. how many people started coming to the mansion of the selfish mistress. And they lived happily ever after.... She must be happy. * Oh, it's evening already! The sun is setting. * That picture book from before... Oh? The brambles disappeared... Strange! * Today I'm going to read this picture book when we get back home! I'm sure it's interesting ♪ 'Mechanical Adventure' General * Shhh, Fairy, be quiet...! The sky pirates were over there... If we get found out we'll be in trouble! * I wonder how does the Flying City stay afloat... It really is strange to me! * I hear the princess was named the princess. It seems like she like she enjoys exploring different places and going on adventure! Stage 1: Cleaning Silia's Laboratory *Today we're cleaning Silia's laboratory! I'll do my best!! * There's a lot of papers on this shelf... Huh? There's something shining in the back! ...I-I can't reach it!! * Ah, Fairy, thank you! Is this a gear? It's so shiny ♪ * Everything is turning white... I can't stand! * Huh? Is this bottle... Empty? Silia! Stage 2: The Town of Steam *Oh, you're an informant?! A store that sells information... Ah, I remember something like this from a movie we've seen recently. So cool ♪ * There are many shops around here! Let's ask for a way back to the Agency! * Huh? What a weird store. Uhm... I'm sorry! What are you selling? * W-what is that weird car?! And why is this town full of smoke and gears?! * Uhm... Ah! W-what is this place? We're not in Silia's lab anymore... Owner, wake up!! Stage 3: Sky Pirates?! *No, we can't give you this gear! If we don't have this, we won't be able to get back home! A key to a treasure? But it's not... Ah, smoke!! * Hm, do you want something from us? ...this gold gear? * ...hm? This gear? ...it's said that there are door to a different world which can be opened with a gold gear...? W-where? In the Flying City? There's a place like that...? * Who's that? Owner? Someone is pulling my hand!! Stage 4: Steam Town Princess *Can we get to the Flying City and what kind of place is it...? Huh? We can go there? Ah, princess, please wait! * *Cough cough* ... Owner, are you okay? I'm fine!! The gear is fine too! * Huh? You'll help us return to our world? You're a really good person! Thank you very much! * Us? Uhm, before we knew it, we got transported to this world. Now we're looking for a way to the city in the sky to use this gear to send us back home. * Thanks for saving me!! Who are you? ...ah, you are the princess of this country?! Wow! Stage 5: Boarding the Airship! *Princess, what kind of store is this? ...airship? What's an airship? Owner, do you know? * Aaah!! Our eyes met!! They're coming here!! Run? Where? ...up in the sky?! * All these airships look very cool! Especially this one with orange wings... Wait, aren't those the sky pirates from before...? * Oh, they have many different planes here!! Oh, it's not a plane, it's an airship! I guess it looks like a ship if you look close enough! * Uhm, uhm... So we should board the airship and run!! Princess, we'll leave the steering to you!! Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *Wah, it's shaking!! Princess, what happened? ...you dropped your glasses?! Oh no!! If we don't steer the airship, we'll fall!! * I'll try steering the airship... Owner, I want you to shoot the sky pirates with these paint bullets! * We're flying~ ♪ This is so much fun!! ...ah, behind us! Sky pirates are chasing us! * Sky pirates are shooting at us! Aaah!! Huh? These are paint bullets! ...oh no, the airship will be all green! * Looks like we got through!! The sky pirate's airship is... Falling very slowly. I wonder if they're alright. Stage 7 * Stage 8 * Stage 9 * Stage 10 * 'Fairy Zoo' General * Stage 1 *This bus doesn't shake at all! I think I'll be fine even if we move... Oh, I think it's better if we don't move after all... *Ah, Chief's song is really sad… This genre is called songs? *Ah! (Owner), you're only one number away from bingo! *It's supposed to be really big! Hm? A ticket? Wow! Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! * I wonder if Julia is still carsick. She didn't look good... *I wonder what animals are here... I can't wait! *I'm so happy that the weather today is good~! It's a perfect day! *(Owner), the entrance is there! *Excuse me! Here are our tickets! Can we go in? Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! *There are so many small animals here! I don't know where to look! *An otter... It's so fluffy! *I love fox's eyes. They're so cool! *Do I like tanuki or foxes more? ...uhm, tanuki tails looks so fluffy, but… *So that's the red panda? Ah, it's so good at climbing trees! Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! *The savannah area is really big! Are we going to walk through all of it? We should be able to see everything~ *Ah! What a big elephant! Ah, another one over there? Just how many are here...? *Ah, a kangaroo! Jump, jump! Huh? It's a wallaby? *Waah~! That ostrich is running so fast! What happened? *(Owner), what are those animals there? Meerkats? Like cats? Stage 5: Resting Area *Some people are eating outside. The weather is good and it's warm, so it might not be too bad! *We're eating lunch? Yay! We walked so much in the Savannah Zone that I got hungry! Stage 6 * Stage 7: Let's Check the Fierce Animal Zone! *This is the Fierce Animal Zone? Roar! *Mr. wolf, Mr. wolf. Where are you from~? Is it cold there all the time? *The bear is standing on two legs~ It's beckoning to us. Maybe it's hungry? *Mr. tiger, you like cats? Does it mean that you play with them? *I saw a lion who was chasing a zebra on TV and then it... Animal world is really cruel~ Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! *There are many species of monkeys here. Let's watch them up close! *Its tail is really long~ I didn't know that there are monkeys like this. *Ah~ Its face is really colorful! It doesn't have…makeup, right? *Wow, wow! It can travel so fast by grabbing things with its long arms! *Gorillas have grip strength of 500 kilograms… I-I don't quite get it, but it sounds amazing! Stage 9: Let's buy souvenirs! *Wah, why are there so many people here all of a sudden?! Ah, I bumped into someone?! I'm sorry~! *A souvenir shop~ I can choose one thing I want? Yay! Thank you, (Owner)! *(Owner, Owner), what do you think we should buy as a souvenir? *Hmmm~ I want sweets, but these stuffed animals… Uhm, what should I do~ *You'll buy me both sweets and a stuffed animal? Uh… I feel kind of bad… Stage 10: Let's go home! *They're going to show us a movie in the bus home? Ah, I've already seen this one… *All animals in the zoo looked so happy! And they got along well with the feeding staff. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) * I'm going to get some sweets and green tea ♪ Ah, it feels great. * The cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind are beautiful ♪ It's something that you can't capture in a photo... * What are they doing on the stage? Ah, is that Mika? ...wah!! She's throwing knives! And she hit every time! Stage 1: Before going out * Today is a perfect day for watching cherry blossoms. Let's hurry up to the Hanami Festival! * Bento, thermos, picnic sheet... We have everything! Let's hurry up!! * Hanami, hanami~ Fu, fu ♪ I can't wait ♪ * The festival grounds is this way! Owner! You're going the wrong way!! * The wind isn't strong enough to make all the cherry petals fall. This is the best time to go! Stage 2: At the park * Ah, I've seen our friends there~! Looks like everyone came here today to enjoy the festival ♪ * Wow! Cherry blossoms are in full bloom~!! Owner. Hurry up, hurry up! * Looks like there are going to be many stage events too~ Yay~! * There are so many stands here~ ♪ Hm, where should we start... * I bought a lot of sweets for this day... Tadah! I didn't go over 300 Jewels, just like you told me ♪ Stage 3: At the shopping district * The grocery shop's owner is showing off knife skills... Oh~ They can cut vegetables in one swipe! * Owner, look! The shapes of those candies are amazing! * This takoyaki looks delicious... Ah! Owner, where are you?! * Yay, cotton candy... Hm? Where did I get it? The man in that stand gave it to me! * The sweets shop has a stand here too! Ah, they're selling sweets shaped like flower petals! So cute♪ Stage 4: Looking after a store?! * Ah, you're the fish shop! Hello ...huh? You want us to look after your stand? W-wait, where are you going! * We were asked by the fish shop owner to look after his stand... I'll do my best to make takoyaki!! * First put the batter in the holes... Ah, it's too heavy... Owner, you do it! * Leave turning them over to me! One, two... He, he, I did it!! * Aah~!! Where did this huge line come from!! Huh? It's because I was promoting the shop? That can't be right! Stage 5: Hanami time * Now that we're done taking care of that stand, it's time for hanami~! It's the main event today~ * The bloom flowers are beautiful~... It's so relaxing. * I brought miso soup in a thermos. And paper cups for the soup ♪ * Owner, say aah, I'll feed you this takoyaki ♪ Ah, be careful, it's hot! * Watching cherry blossoms while eating bento is the best~ I'm really enjoying it ♪ Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands * Really?! The Fairy Agency's doing their own stand? What kind? * Ngh... I can't get that yellow yoyo... Ah! Owner, that was amazing! * Hehe, Owner got this yoyo for me ♪ I'm going to treasure it! * Mika says she's gonna show us how to shoot! ...B-bullseye! Every shot! That was too good an example! * Hello, Silia...? This juice... the color... are you sure we can drink it? Stage 7: Stage event time * Wow! That magician is amazing! The ball's just floating in the air!... what's that thin, shining strand...? * They're hard-selling bananas? What's a hard sell? If they sell them too hard, surely they'll bruise?! * Next up, a singing contest! You're a spur-of-the-moment type too? I'll join you! * La la la~, la la la la~♪ Thank you so much! I'm a little embarrassed, though... * I got some snacks for participating! Let's share them later ♪ Stage 8: Riverside sunset * It's already getting dark, but I don't want to leave... hm? What's that boat? * Boat rentals? Not so many customers today huh... well in that case, let's get right in one! * Thank you so much for the boat! We'll come back again soon! * The falling flower petals are so beautiful! Like pink snow... * The flickering water looks so pretty... If you lie down and look at the sky, you can see the petals fall around you! Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * The night came by quick. Feels a lot different to this afternoon. * Wow, the lanterns are being turned on! This must be the night time cherry viewing. It's so pretty~ * Even the stands have changed! That stand is selling different masks than it did this afternoon. * Cherry blossoms are amazing~ In the afternoon, the evening, and at night, it shows three different beauties. * I'm so happy that I got to see the night-time sakura with you, Owner♪ Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * Everyone's going home. Even the stands are starting to close... * Today was such fun~ Let's enjoy the hanami together again sometime~! * I'm already looking forward to next year! And the year after! Let's always watch the flowers together! * I gathered up some of the petals! We can put them in our tea~♪ * Should we try planting a tree in the garden? That way we'll be able to see the flowers every year... Oh? Coming to watch like this is better? 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Ah, Fairy! Did you find any Keystone Gems? *There's a lake of sapphires over there♪ Let's take a swim together, Fairy! *With so many gemstones around, I can't even tell which ones are the Keystone Gems... *I picked up a gemstone, threw it to the ground, and it exploded! Please be careful of the reddish ones!! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Is there a problem? Silia said we should get here right away. *You called me here to watch a movie on your new projector? I am... so excited!! Let's watch!! *Yayay~♪ I wonder what movie this is? *Mika gave me some popcorn! Open wide~! *Ahh, it's about to start, it's about to start! Shhh! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Is it just me or is the wall starting to...... suck us in?! Woah~~! *Owie... hm? This isn't the Agency... *It feels like I'm actually inside a movie! How exciting!♪ *Gem... World? We need Keystone Gems to get back?! *Silia wants us to collect these gems while she tries to fix the machine, Owner! Let's go! Stage 3: Sapphire Town *They call this Sapphire Town... it's like a beautiful aquaria dream! *The radar should point us towards the Keystone Gems... Ah! There's one over there!... Inside a store? *This caramel Silia gave us lets us understand their language! Stage 4: Ruby Cave *The radar says we can find the next gemstone in this... incredibly hot cave here...!! *Hm? We could use the sapphire from earlier? For what--- Woah! Water's shooting out of it! *You're like a wizard, Owner♪ The cave's so much cooler now! *Ruby, ruby... Ah, here it is! This must be it! It must be pretty hot though... *Oh, but not hot to the touch! Thank heavens for that~... Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *The radar's pointing to every single gemstone here! Which one should I choose?! *The owl says if we answer his riddle, he'll tell us which gemstone we need! *Marie's father has five daughters. Their names are Lil, Lily, Lillian, Lilliana, and... what is the fifth name? *Hmm... Erm... Ah. Did you get it, Owner?...... Marie! Of course!! *We did it, we got the answer! That was amazing, Owner! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *... Can you hear that? It sounds like someone knocking... I think it's coming from under the ground, just over there... *It's so dark here... Ah, what if we used the ruby Keystone to light the way? *Finally, we can see~♪ Not that it helps much, without the radar... I think it's completely broken! *Thankfully Silia put a pickaxe in our adventuring pack! Time to get digging!! *And dig... and dig... and... Ah! There it is, the garnet Keystone Gem!!... But why was it making a sound? Stage 7: Emerald Valley *...huh? We came out in a different place? Wow! Owner!! Look, this valley us shining green! *This is the Emerald Valley? It's so beautiful... According to the radar the gem is below us! We're going down! *...what a huge dragon... Ah, it woke. Please, don't eat us!! ...oh, you won't? *You'll give us the emerald if we scratch your back? Of course we'll do it!! *The Diamond City of Ancients is far away from here? ...you'll take us there? Yay, thank you!! Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Wa! The scenery is amazing!! The whole world looks as if it's sparkling! *Thank you, dragon! ...ah, is this town empty? *Ouch, this silence hurts my ears... Owner, hold me tight... *Keystone Gem is inside that castle! ...empty towns are scary... Owner, can I hold your hand? *Ah, here it is! Someone put it on this chair!! Let's hurry up and head back! Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *The dragon was sleepy, but it said that it'll take us back. What a nice dragon! *Silia! We've gathered the Keystone Gems! *Put the gems in the movie projector... Ah! It's working again! *We have to project the movie on the wall and jump into it, right? ...One, two... *I-I instinctively held my breath... Ha, ha! Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *We're back home! It was a great adventure!! I had so much fun! *I feel as if we were traveling for a whole day♪ Owner, did you have fun? *Something in your pocket is shining... Ah! A gem fragment! ...nothing will happen, right? *I'll take it to remember about this day! It's a very important memory♪ *That shining dragon was so big and warm and cold... Ah! I still can't believe it!! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Personality